Untitled
by WiZardGaL
Summary: okay..i'm not really good in summary all I can say is..it's an adventure about Voldemort coming back..and some other "stuff" so..please read and reviewwwwww!!!


__

Muahahaha! Alright..Enough with the laughing! I'm new around here.... And pleaseeee *look at the readers with two LARGE puppy eyes* if you are an author...you will know how it feel like when you get a review. Even if it's only one review..it really mean a lot to me!!So pleaseee reviewwww although I know my story is lame..^^;;!enjoy~~

Chapter 1

Harry's Worst Nightmare(Revised Edition)

In the quiet surburban household of the Weasleys, Harry and the Weasleys were having a splendid dinner. Ronald Weasley's sister, Ginny Weasley was blushing scarlet as Harry was sitting beside her.

"Have a piece of roasted beef, Ginny" Harry offered.

Ginny blushed to the roots of her flaming red hair. She smiled furtively and gobbled up the piece of beef and her dinner before excusing herself, saying that she needed to go to her bedroom.

"Hey, I wanted to eat that last piece of beef, Fred and George Weasley!" You better cook one roosted beef for me!" Ron shouted at his twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley angrily as they quickly gobbled up a piece of beef that Ron wanted to eat.

Straight after dinner, Mrs. Weasley went to prepare the desserts for every one to eat. Percy Weasley went back to his room as he said he wanted to send a letter to the Ministry of Magi. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley sat infront of the television to eat the desserts.

"Mum, it's delicious! Can I have one more Fuji apple?" Ron asked as he bit his red, bright, and fresh blood like colour apple.

"No, Ron! We will become very poor if you eat two Fuji apple a day! Do you think we are very rich?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"But Mom, apples have vitamins.... And....I..."

"No buts, Ron! I told we are not as rich as the Malfoys!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"If you insist to eat, you will be punished!"

Harry thought of the name "Malfoys". He saw red. He looked at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was looking angry.

"I'm not having my dessert! I'm going out for a walk!" Mr. Weasley said angrily.

"Excuse me," said Harry. "I'm going back to my room"

"Mum, me too," Ron said quickly after finishing his apple and he took Mr. Weasley's apple and went off.

Ron rushed after Harry. Ron asked Harry why he is looking so angry and Harry told him why.

"Let's go to my room and chat," said Ron, " Anyway, we have nothing to do."

Harry agreed and they went to Ron's room. They chatted all the night without having any supper. After midnight, Harry said, "Ron, I'm sleepy, can I be excused?"

"Ok," replied Ron, " yawn, I'm quite sleepy too! Goodnight Harry!"

"Goodnight, Ron!" Harry replied after a yawn.

Harry ran back to his room quickly. It was pitch dark already. Harry on his light of the room and he picked out his favorite pajamas and changed into it. After that, he went to bed.

Harry fell asleep immediately since he was exhausted. After a while, Harry saw Uncle Vernon right in front of him with blazing red eyes. A jolt of immense pain was felt in Harry's fifteen-year-old scar.

"I want you to quit Hogwarts right away!" boomed Uncle Vernon in a demon voice 

"Never!!! Hogwarts is where I live and belonged! Hogwarts is where I discovered my real and true identity!!" shouted Harry with indignation.

"How dare you betray me!" shrieked Uncle Vernon.

"For nearly 12 long and miserable years I looked after you, you scumbag! I'm going to kill you to hell I tell you!!"

Uncle Vernon chased Harry around the vacant area with incredible speed. Having no chance, Harry pulled out his wand and shouted, " Petrificus Totalus"as he pointed the wand at Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon stop talking at once. A magical rope bound his arms and legs. Stiff as a board, Uncle Vernon fell down face first onto the hard gravel floor. Harry heaved a deep sigh of relief.

But danger for Harry wasn't over. Out of a thin air, Dudley, the fatty football boy appeared, holding a metal plank.

"Beware! The Karate champion is here to destroy the good-for-nothing scumbag, Harry Potter!" shouted Dudley brandishing the metal plank in front of Harry like a sword. Dudley tried to administer a high jump kick , but all Dudley managed to do was to fall on his own butt. Harry doubled up, laughing like a clown clutching his stomach.

Dudley quickly got up and frowned. While Harry was not looking, Dudley smacked down the metal plank onto Harry's head before.......

" Harry!! Harry!! Wake up!!!!"

Harry jerked awake. Hovering about Harry's unclear vision was a face. Suddenly, Harry realized it was Ron.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Harry loudly.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ron in complete bewilderment. "This is my house."

Slowly, Harry realized the incident he experienced before was a dream.

A.N: YAY!!!!! Finally!!! I've finished my first chapter!!!hehe...please review.... Onegaiiiii (pleasee)!!or I won't continue..:P hehe so pleaseee do review...!!


End file.
